


ABO 肖根〈Perfume〉02

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: 明星梗 　射擊手(A)Shaw x明星(O)Root





	

　　車子到達預定的飯店前便停下，這十多分鐘裡Root小寐了一會，車子停駛時她也抽回手把身子坐挺了，  
Shaw開車一路上都保持沉默，Root很喜歡Shaw在駕駛時那張冷峻的側臉，即便是轉彎她也能夠單手打方向盤，  
不得不稱讚她的駕駛技術，放在排檔上頭的右手沒有移動半吋，更別說對於自己靠在身側這樣干擾駕駛的行為她都沒有抱怨了，  
撒嬌和賞景兩得意，這樣溫柔暖心卻又不失帥氣的駕駛絕非Sameen莫屬，  
這種外冷內熱反差萌類型的Alpha要擄獲全世界Omega的心絕非難事，  
這可是Root看上的Alpha，是只屬於她的Alpha，優秀且獨特的Sameen。  
站在門口穿戴整齊的泊車服務員正步向前來服務，卻被迎面飛過來的鑰匙串給愣住了，  
好在手部反射神經趕在鼻子哀痛前接住了鑰匙，Shaw揹著自己的旅行袋頭也不回的步入大廳，  
副駕駛座上Root自行開門下車順手給傻愣在原地的服務生貼了小費，有件事情她還沒有告訴Shaw，  
在兩人乘車駛離片場時就有輛車跟在後頭，Root很肯定Shaw絕對沒有發現自己被跟車的事情，  
那輛車超過她們兩次車後又放慢車速回到她們後面，那十有八九是報社狗仔的車，  
眾人眼中性感誘人的Root本來就是媒體相爭報導的對象，特別是有關她的感情和私生活追蹤的報導早就不在少數，  
和Root擁有曖昧關係的藝人不分男女，但僅止於曖昧，至今還未有人抱得美人歸。  
Shaw領了自己的房卡後飛也似的逃進電梯，是怕自己的房號被發現嗎？  
拜託，她可是Root，沒有人能夠逃過她的手掌心，她連要隔空在Fusco的甜甜圈裡下瀉藥也沒人會知道。

 

掛在肩上的旅行袋在主人踏入客房便被粗魯地丟上床，Shaw扭開浴缸的水龍頭蓄水，  
她想起了還在片場的Carter便掏出了懷裡的手機看一看確認有沒有Carter傳來的訊息，  
訊息有兩封，一封是Carter傳給她明天的集合的時間，並囑咐她要早點休息，  
第二封是她的陪練Martine，她把接下來訓練日程和項目寄到她的信箱，  
提醒Shaw要記得收信，還不忘要酸她幾句，Shaw的腦袋閃過了Root的臉，她內心有些排拒的翻了白眼，  
Root還真以為她會領了房卡後就把人扛回房間操了？她對著空氣悶哼了幾聲。  
疲勞的射擊手決定要好好洗個澡再一覺睡到明天早上六點，誰也不准打擾她。

天真的Shaw抱持這樣的想法在脫淨身上的衣服後帶了兩瓶艾爾啤酒進浴室，  
反正她赤手就能開瓶蓋了，根本用不上開瓶器。

 

浴缸裡的熱水剛泡下去時太燙了，Shaw開始有些懷念Root掌心和舌尖的溫度了，  
待皮膚適應水溫後她便帶著這股舒適在浴室裡睡去。  
在她稍作休息的時間裡Shaw沒有理會任何打擾她休息的噪音，客房內的電話響了至少五次，  
手機響了三次，門被敲了兩次，經歷以上情況，Shaw都泡在浴缸內裝死直到浴缸裡的水溫變涼為止。

喝完的空罐被留在浴室的地板，Shaw只拿了毛巾來擦頭，任由身上的水珠滑落沾濕地毯，  
她踱步到冰箱又拿了瓶啤酒，開瓶後一樣爽快的飲了半瓶，啤酒麥芽的甜味讓她想起了Root的信息素，  
還有在休息室的那一個小時。

 

在那個熾熱軟嫩口腔裡直上雲霄的體驗。

「Hey,Sameen.打了電話發了簡訊又來敲門，但妳還是不理我，我只好去找Carter了。」那個口腔的主人，  
中午和她在休息室裡曖昧的當事人打開房門進來了，帶上門後坐到了床緣，  
委屈與無辜全寫在臉上的Root展現的好像是非己所願的情況才強行進入的，  
她的指縫間夾著一張房卡，Shaw心想，難道她摸到了飯店裡的萬用鑰匙？

「And……我都不知道妳私底下都這麼辣。」  
被Root的視線和表情一點，Shaw才意識到自己是全裸只單披了一條毛巾在脖子上。  
「What the fuck! Damn it, Root.」  
Root笑開嘴觀賞臉紅到耳根衝進浴室裡的小選手，  
幾秒後Shaw氣急敗壞的圍著大浴巾出來直奔Root面前，劈頭就問她來者何意。  
「喔～妳果然都沒有聽人家的留言和簡訊，Sameen。妳這樣讓我好傷心。」  
Root環視了房內一圈，不一會就在床緣發現了被Shaw忽視的手機，  
堆滿訊息通知螢幕像極了一閃一爍的螢火蟲。  
「我管妳那麼多，現在馬上滾出我的房間！」  
Shaw抄起躺在床鋪上的手機，又將它放到床頭邊的小桌，在轉向滿臉無辜的Root，  
直到她正眼瞧了Root的衣著才發現對方換了衣服，現在的Root全身被卡其色的雙排扣風衣包裹住，  
整齊燙平的風衣散出了淡淡的紫羅蘭香氣。白天裸露的大腿套上了黑色蕾絲邊膝上襪，  
在黑色膝上襪在裡進行的視覺修正使Root的雙腿顯得更加纖長性感，Shaw的腦內警鐘再度響起。  
「我最近被一個瘋狂粉絲跟蹤，還一直寫有關我各種行為觀察的粉絲信來，我很害怕，Sameen。」  
看吧！把行為正當化的理由出現了！傳說中的不可抗力之因素！  
「那妳應該要去找警察！」  
Shaw能感覺出那股紫羅蘭氣味逐漸變得不容忽視，她可以直接判斷那是Root信息素的氣味之一，  
一個Omega所掌握的信息素竟能如調香師般變化莫測，不同於蘋果和蜂蜜所代表少女或甜美的意境，  
紫羅蘭的氣味更加接近成熟女人。  
「妳不想繼續嗎？做完全套。」  
Root的視線若有所指地看向她的跨間，Shaw想起來了當時在休息室裡還嗅到雪莉酒的味道，  
Root充滿暗示性的提問和濃烈的信息素擴散到整個房間，逼得Shaw不得不做出回應。  
「不。」  
Shaw的回答成為信號。一股橡木和迷迭香香調的信息素壓過了Root的信息素，  
她的嘴角撐起微笑來掩飾自己的反應，她感受到了屬於Shaw特有的霸道，  
那股Alpha的信息素將她的小腿到大腿根部的肌肉弄得完全鬆弛，胸口有股熱散開到四肢，  
這是第一次Root臣服在Alpha的信息素下。

 

　　Shaw股間的分身在柔軟的浴巾顯現了蹤跡，Root想起中午在休息室裡嘴裡含住硬燙一邊撫觸小選手那彈性又結實的腹肌，  
沒有一絲贅肉的完美身材和線條刻劃得宜的肌肉，還有小運動員股間那把不容忽視的Big Gun，  
視覺上的刺激不斷湧現，這使被信息素操得腿軟的Root對Shaw的妄想更抑止不住，Omega在被Alpha給turn on後的生理需求大開，  
對於眼前Alpha的渴望，隨著自己每一次呼吸換氣，在她閉上眼的那幾秒Root滿腦所想的都是自己坐在Shaw腿上，  
腦海裡那個張開雙腿的自己配合Shaw的挺進擺動自己的腰枝，她可以嗅到兩人的信息素在交合下攪亂在一起的味道，  
Root再度將眼神飄向Shaw，對方的面容看似不為所動，原本佇足不前的雙腳卻已經有了行動，  
在Shaw彎下腰要碰觸Root的那一刻，她勉強地動起癱軟的身體將Shaw給抱住，  
一併扯開幾將鬆脫的大浴巾讓Shaw沒有一絲遮掩的倒在床下，  
在Shaw胯間的硬挺赤裸地與Root濕軟的下身接觸時，她瞬間明白在眼前這個不停撩撥自己理智的女人藏了什麼在風衣下，  
Shaw反過左手扯開Root風衣領口的釦子，過程中當然不會少了Root迷人的顫音，  
Shaw再加上左手一同將風衣剩餘下的釦子完全扯開，隱藏在風衣下的秘密在她粗暴的開封下展露出來，  
風衣下的Root只穿有用黑色鵝絨絲帶和黑色蕾絲邊薄紗組成的內衣，  
是為了強調乳首和私處而刻意鏤空的情趣內衣，Shaw只要動動指尖一扯就能扯開，抑或是沒有扯開的必要，  
她能直接就在床上操了Root，從正常體位到後入式都玩一遍。硬挺的小分身迫不急待的蹭上Root的腿間，  
Root滿意地用舌尖舔過自己的嘴角，似乎是挺享受被Shaw視姦的過程，眼下即將被黏膩包裹下的溫暖正是她要的。

「No.」  
Root制止了Shaw想要動作的右手，Shaw不太愉快的挑起眉，  
她不喜歡Root那種欲擒故縱的玩法，包括當事人臉上撐起的微笑。  
「聽我的就是了，不會讓妳少吃塊肉的，Sameen.」  
Shaw無視Root的命令硬是在她柔軟的臀部動作，獵食中的老鷹會用力爪攫住自己鎖定的獵物，  
帶有薄繭的指節又掐又捏地玩弄Root的臀肉，在Shaw試探性地將食指抵進濕軟的裂縫便馬上挨了Root硬狠狠的一咬，  
力道儘管不大還是讓她蹙起眉，Root在她的頸部和肩膀之間咬了一個牙印，很刻意的咬在一個不會影響明天拍攝時穿衣的角度。

［Root果然想得很多。］

Shaw暗自在心裡又給這位大明星添了評價，她假裝妥協抽回自己的手指，  
彈了一下吊帶襪上的鬆緊帶，又故意在Root眼前舔弄方才被沾濕的指節，再含進嘴裡緊咬一會。

「不要耍小聰明，親愛的。」  
Shaw翻了個白眼回應，Root撤下了臉上的微笑，紫羅蘭的氣味如同揚起的海浪變得更加濃烈，  
Root雙手壓住Shaw的肩膀，腰部緩慢地扭動起來讓自己下身能夠蹭著硬挺的柱身，  
皮膚下由微血管染起的嫣紅漸漸浮上來，那抹紅在臉頰、耳根與胸口多點擴散開來，  
Root總是刻意略過柱身頂端的小口，她卻能清楚感受到禁地裡的核一遍又一遍擦過自己，  
Root正沉浸在囤積快感的過程，濕黏帶點甜味的喘息打在Shaw鼻前，無疑是更加重Shaw對Root的渴望，  
而現況下Shaw卻看得到吃不到，這樣極度不平等的差別待遇讓Shaw的耐性幾乎磨滅。

這樣的Foreplay不用說是對一個Turn on 的Alpha，對Shaw來說已經太過冗長了。她不耐煩的扣住Root的腰，  
原本沉浸在自己節奏中的Root才想起了Shaw的存在，後者怒瞪了她一眼，轉眼間Shaw翻過Root的身體把她釘在床上，  
指尖發勁握住Root的手腕，沒多久Shaw便鬆手將焦點放向Root的腿間，Root把手從風衣的袖口褪出來，  
脫力的指尖將最後一絲力量用來揪緊眼前的即將啃噬自己的Shaw，在長腿準備纏上自己前她先把Root的腿架上腰，  
在挺進Root的體內前她嗅到了，自己的迷迭香和Root的紫羅蘭香已經攪和在一塊，Shaw可沒想過自己會成為調香師。

 

在充足潤滑的情況下，分身要挺入Root的甬道不是太大的問題，完全推入頂到底卻仍留了一個大拇指指節長度在外頭。  
「You really have a big gun, Sameen.」  
在Shaw進入後下半身完全癱軟掉的Root僅能任其擺佈，卻還是能耍耍嘴皮子調侃Shaw幾句，  
Shaw不在乎Root對於自己尺寸的調侃，Shaw對自己的尺寸很滿意。

「作為射擊選手，我更在意的是否能在最短時間裡快狠準的擊中所有目標。Root，我要操到妳下不了床。」  
悶實的低音灌入Root的耳根，她瞬間有種在Shaw的低音炮下自己受孕的錯覺，Shaw捧起Root的臀部好讓自己能夠更深入些，  
猛然的挺進使Root難過地揪緊床單和枕在頭下的柔軟，如其所預言的，Shaw用力的挺入Root體內，  
甬道內的小小皺褶貪戀地吸食硬燙的柱身，Shaw動作流暢的搗弄Root的腿心，軟肉相擊的掌聲、  
Root饋不成聲的呻吟、被香汗弄濕黏在耳邊的髮絲。  
敏感點就像開關一樣掌握Root的發聲，起先她只是喚著自己的名和不成語句的呻吟，  
甬道內的緊緻的收縮把Shaw揪得更緊，Shaw知道自己的結在Root體內膨脹了，Root嘴邊低吟不出Shaw完整的名字。

Sa…meen… Sa…meen… Same…en…

 

［喔，Root真該看看自己現在的樣子。］  
不得不說Shaw很喜歡Root在高潮邊緣下的表情，這個狀態下的展露出Root極度脆弱、性感的一面，  
她必須承認，眼前被她操著的大明星就是Omega中的女王，不，世界的女神。

生理淚水沾濕染滿暈紅的臉頰，小嘴吐露出足以瓦解世間一切平衡的淫穢呻吟，  
成熟紫羅蘭和帶有色氣的雪莉酒香信息素，Shaw逐漸膨脹起佔有慾，她想要把眼前這個快要高潮Omega變成自己的。  
Root比Shaw早些到了，一股熱流從她體內流出，裡頭有比信息素還更黏膩的味道，  
Shaw在腦海裡定下念頭的同時將槍管內的子彈毫不保留的擊發出去，炙熱白濁和透明津液交融在床單上，  
Root用緩慢的節拍啃咬著停留在自己體內的硬燙，她正在找回自己呼吸的節奏，相比之下Shaw才剛開始起步調整，  
她趴躺在Root的胸前吸舔起綻放在鏤空中的乳首，嬰孩似的舉動引來Root寵溺的撫摸起她的頭頂，像是馴化了什麼野獸一般。  
在Shaw第二次硬起來時她們換了體位，Shaw舒適的枕在床上讓跨坐在自己腰際的女神服務，  
時而她會壞心眼的用自己的信息素刺激Root，或是突然向上頂弄幾回，想當然而會被Root銳利的目光掃過，  
但這並不能阻止Shaw發出滿足的低吟還有惡作劇的慾望。

Shaw印象中她和Root做到午夜就結束了，早上六點她的生理時鐘準時的作用了，  
灰亮的晨光越過玻璃航行過窗簾的縫隙，Shaw吸了一口氣，紫羅蘭的氣味還沒有在房裡散去，  
她正打算再賴床半個小時，Shaw在自己的身邊看到一個裸露的背脊，Root在她的房裡過夜沒有回去。

 

Shit…

「嗯～」  
Root在睡夢中發出的呻吟讓Shaw頓時亂了呼吸，  
Root躺在自己身邊熟睡的畫面使她心底油然而生出一股尷尬，還有……罪惡感？

Shaw以不吵醒的Root的小動作坐起身，她用房內的分機叫了客房服務，  
要餐廳在七點送兩份早餐過來，在確認注文完後她掛掉電話，她看了Root的睡顏好一會，  
房內這股安穩和愜意差點又將她拉回了Root的溫柔鄉，Shaw決定沖澡讓自己的意識清醒些，  
在右腳踏出第一步時她才注意到自己踩到了昨晚從風衣上扯下來的釦子，她簡單收拾了一下掉落的鈕扣，  
連同躺在地上的風衣一起掛在梳妝台前的椅背。在Shaw扣上浴室的木門門把時，床上的Root動了動自己的身子。


End file.
